Pareja a la fuerza
by Helen93
Summary: Mi primer ff. ¿Que pasaria si Brennan y Booth se vieran obligados a fingir que son pareja delante de todos? ¿Con quien se quedara Parker? ¿Como afectara esto a nuestra pareja preferida?
1. Chapter 1

Acababan de resolver un caso complicado, Booth se encontraba en su despacho rellenando el papeleo necesario, Brennan estaba escribiendo el primer capitulo de su nueva novela, el editor la estresaba con tanta fecha limite que ella de una u otra manera conseguía aplazar.  
-Cielo, es tarde me voy con Jack a casa.  
Brennan contesto con un débil murmullo y le deseo una buena noche a Angela.  
-Descuida, la tendré…-dijo con una sonrisa picara antes de salir del despacho.  
La relación de Hodgins y Angela iba viento en popa. La detective que habían contratado para encontrar al antiguo marido de Angela estaba consiguiendo persuadir-lo para que firmase el divorcio, ¡y de que forma!, la relación de la detective y el brasileño no era solo por negocios y cuando el divorcio fuera oficial se casarían y se irían a vivir juntos.  
Brennan seguía tecleando en el ordenador, ensimismada no se daba cuenta del mundo exterior, cuando una voz rompió su concentración:  
-¿También salgo en esta?  
-¡Booth! ¡Es privado, no lo puedes leer!- le reprendió sonrojada mientras cerraba el documento.  
-Pero si luego la vas a publicar….¿Que mas te da que la lea antes?  
- Hay cosas que he de retocar…frases que a veces se cambian…actitud de los personajes… ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Tenemos otro caso?  
Si tenían otro caso no tendría porque escribir su novela y la podría atrasar…de nuevo. La razón de porque no quería escribir es que no sabia que final darle, havia llegado a un punto en que los protagonistas habían agotado el coqueteo hasta el aburrimiento, las indirectas, las miradas... O a ella se le ocurrían frases nuevas para poder continuar en esa situación o pasaban a otra fase.

-No, pero vamos a cenar al Dinner.  
De nuevo esa actitud de Macho Alfa, ni siquiera le havia preguntado si quería ir o si tenia algún otro plan.  
-No te has planteado que a lo mejor tengo una cita- le respondió enojada.  
-Vale mira tu ordenador, dime si tienes alguna otra cita y si no nos vamos.- Booth sonrío, con plena seguridad en si mismo.  
Brennan lo fulmino con la mirada pero tenia que mirar su agenda no se acordaba si tenia algo planeado para esa noche, con cierto disgusto por darle el placer de obedecerle, abrió el calendario, y lo que vio la desconcertó:

20:00 h Cenar con Booth en el Dinner

Booth sonrió triunfalmente, una sonrisa que lo delataba.

-Bueno Huesos, ¿Nos vamos?  
-¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo te has metido en mi ordenador?-pregunto ella perpleja  
-¿Olvidas que te conozco muy bien? Se tus contraseñas…  
-Pero…pero…-ella no salía de su asombro.  
-Bueno, Huesos… ¡La cena nos espera!- dijo agarrando sus cosas al tiempo que la empujaba hacia la puerta del despacho y apagaba las luces.

Pero cuando iban a subirse al coche, una mujer alta, rubia y muy bien vestida se les acerco acompañada por su novio.  
-Hola Booth, Dra. Brennan. ¿Tras un nuevo caso?  
-Rebeca y…-pregunto indirectamente Booth sin mucho entusiasmo  
-Robin, David Robin.- se presento el mismo, estrechando la mano.  
-Ah, él debe de ser el capitán fantástico ¿no Booth?- pregunto inocentemente Brennan.  
-¡Huesos!  
David rió y así se alivio la tensión del momento. Booth tenía prisa por marchar, nunca le havia caído bien el novio de Rebeca.  
-Bueno Huesos y yo nos vamos a cenar. Es un placer veros – y dicho esto agarro posesivamente a la doctora por la cintura.  
-Booth, tengo algo que decirte  
Las palabras de Rebeca resonaron lentamente en la mente del agente.  
-¿Le ha sucedido algo a Parker?- inquirió hecho un manojo de nervios.  
-No, no es eso.  
La doctora y Booth soltaron un largo suspiro. Lo cierto es que el pequeño se havia ganado el cariño de Brennan y lo apreciaba mucho.  
-¿Entonces…?-dijo impacientemente mirando el reloj.  
-David y yo nos vamos a casar y después, viviremos juntos.  
Brennan miro a su compañero, pues no estaba segura de la reacción de él.  
-Caray, vaya noticia. Me alegro por vosotros. Pero tu casa es pequeña…¿Viviréis ahí?  
-David, Parker y yo nos mudaremos a París.-pronuncio las palabras lentamente casi arrastrándolas. Cada palabra fue como un golpe, pero no tardo en reaccionar:  
-París esta muy lejos, no podré ver a mi hijo.  
-Lo podrás ver cuando quieras, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas- intervino David tratando parecer amable.  
-¿Y el dinero del viaje?¿Y mi trabajo? Parker tiene su vida aquí, Parker tiene que quedarse…Parker debe quedarse.  
-Booth…-susurro Brennan con los ojos vidriosos.  
-La decisión esta tomada…Y es Rebeca quien tiene la custodia.-sentencio David.  
-¿Sabes David? Me acabas de dar una idea, puedo conseguir la custodia de MI hijo, de esa manera MI hijo se quedara con SU padre- pronuncio con cierto énfasis las palabras que le hacían ver que el verdadero padre era él.  
-No me hagas reír- se burló- Sin pareja estable, trabajo con riesgo, tu sueldo no te permite mantener a una familia…  
-Pero mi sueldo si- le interrumpió Brennan.  
-¿Acaso eres su pareja?¿Estáis casados? Ningún juez te concederá la custodia Seely.  
Booth miro a Brennan como pidiéndole permiso, ella se lo quedo mirando no comprendía que le quería decir.  
-Temperance y yo estamos saliendo- dijo firmemente el agente, y de nuevo la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Brennan puso unos ojos como platos…¿Qué pretendía hacer su compañero con aquella mentira? Todas las miradas se posaron en ella esperando una respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muxas gracias por todos vuestros Rewievs espero k este ambien os guste. Un beso Helena**

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Todos esperaban su respuesta. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Mentir para ayudar a su amigo? ¿Decir la verdad?¿Cuantas veces le havia ayudado él? ¿Cuántas veces le salvó la vida? De alguna manera se lo debía.

-Es cierto, estamos saliendo desde hace poco.-inmediatamente después Booth le dio un beso en la mejilla de gratitud.  
-Esta bien. Mirar, mañana iremos los cuatro ha hablar con un juez, haber que decide.- dijo Rebeca para intentar poner paz.

David la rodeo por el cuello y le dio un largo beso, incitando a Booth a empezar una competición bastante entretenida, con la mirada busco a Huesos, ella negó con la cabeza.  
-David, Booth no necesita demostrar su posesión sobre mí delante tuyo. Él es un caballero y no te va a seguir el juego.  
El agente sonrió ante la provocación de Huesos. David se separo de su prometida, "mañana, aquí a las diez vendremos con un juez para que evalué la situación y en el caso de que tengáis alguna posibilidad de ganar la custodia del chico que ponga la hora para el juicio." Fue lo ultimo que les dijo antes de volver por donde habían venido.  
-Huesos…yo, lo siento mucho. Te he involucrado, pero quiero que sepas que todo es por Parker…-empezó a excusarse.  
-Será mejor que te calles y llames a Caroline para que nos aconseje. Si vamos a mentir a un juez al menos hemos de saber nuestras posibilidades.  
-Gracias.  
Y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Después del efusivo abrazo, montaron en el coche y Booth condujo a toda velocidad hacia la casa de la fiscal.

Caroline se despertó, alguien aporreaba la puerta. Mira el reloj de la mesita de noche…¡Eran mas de las dos!¿A quien se le ocurre hacer una visita a esas horas?  
Enojada se levanto. "Sea quien sea, me va a oír" "¡Vamos si me oyen!" decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando vio quien era el causante de tanto alboroto y de desvelarla a esas horas y de quien le acompañaba comprendió que debía ser culpa de algún caso. Booth era un joven responsable y centrado jamás acudiría a ella de ese modo si no fuera algo grave. Les hizo pasar y sentarse en el sofá:  
-El caso ha de ser muy importante…por alguna casualidad habréis mirado el reloj ¿Verdad?  
-Se que son mas de las dos de la mañana pero te necesito.  
Rápidamente le explicó lo ocurrido, como havia discutido con el prometido de Rebeca, como estaba a punto de perder a su hijo y como se habían hecho pasar por novios.  
-En resumen…Queréis que os ayude a parecer una pareja, como debéis actuar y como habéis de responder a las preguntas que os hagan. En definitiva que os ayude a engañar a la justicia.  
Dicho de ese modo parecía demasiado grave, algo por lo que los tres trabajan día a día, algo que los tres defendían e iban a traicionar todo en lo que creían.  
Booth miró a Brennan para asegurar su conformidad.  
-¿Lo harás?- suplicó Brennan observando a la fiscal-Es por Parker.

-¿Por qué creéis que lo haría?- pregunto la fiscal

-Porque eres gamberra.-respondió Brennan con una sonrisa.

Caroline paseo la mirada entre ambos y finalmente se detuvo en Booth:  
-De acuerdo, actuareis como si fuerais Toni y Roxy, ya sabéis aquel caso en las vegas. Vamos a empezar con preguntas que os harán para confirmar que sois pareja y no se trata de un engaño. ¿Dónde os conocisteis?  
-En el trabajo-contestaron los dos a la vez.  
-Bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis saliendo?  
-2 meses  
-6 meses  
-No tan bien… ¿Pongamos 3 meses?  
Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo. La ronda de preguntas continúo hasta el amanecer y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era hora de marcharse  
-Vale… Daros la mano, entrelazar vuestros dedos…actuar como dos tortolitos.-les iba diciendo por el camino hacia el Jeffersonian.-Ah y lo mas importante, muchas veces contratan a detectives así que tendréis que vivir juntos y actuar hasta incluso en el trabajo, nadie mas que yo, puede saber que todo esto es una farsa.  
-¿Vivir juntos? ¿Actuar en todos lados?- preguntaron los dos asustados.  
-Si, propondría la casa de la doctora es más grande y espaciosa. Ah, Booth no la llames Huesos delante del juez ¿Qué tal algún otro apodo cariñoso, como cielo?  
Booth trago saliva y aparco el coche. Ellos ya les estaban esperando.


	3. Chapter 3

-Huesos…-empezó Booth. La aludida se giro y se quedo mirando a esos ojos marrones, tan calidos como siempre, aunque no tan vivos, se notaba que lo sucedido con Parker le estaba afectando y la noche sin dormir no ayudaba aun así ella lo encontraba atractivo,- ¿En que estas pensando que no me respondes?  
-En que aun ni haber dormido resultas atractivo.-Soltó sin pensar. Bueno su relación con él siempre había sido igual, con Booth pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Te resulto atractivo?- preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.  
-¡Oh, no!  
-¿Qué pasa Huesos, algo va mal?  
-¡Pasa que he ayudado a inflar tu ego de macho alfa!  
-No te preocupes estas invitada ha hacerlo siempre que quieras.  
Ambos rieron, les ayudaron a estar mas relajados para lo que iban a enfrontar. Estaban un poco apurados de tiempo por lo que Temperante se dispuso a bajar del coche.  
-Huesos…-la retuvo el agente por el brazo- Quiero decir que agradezco de veras todo lo que estas haciendo por mí y Parker….pero no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras y traicionar el sistema en el que confías, huesos…  
-Cielo-le corrigió Brennan  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó atónito  
-Caroline dijo que no me llamaras Huesos sino cielo. Y será mejor que bajemos del coche, si no quieres que den por nula la cita al no presentarnos.- acto seguido abrió la puerta y bajo del auto.  
Booth no tardo en ponerse a su lado, le agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Le susurro "gracias" al oído y avanzaron juntos hacia Rebeca y David.  
-Buenos días, creímos que no veníais- saludo Rebeca  
-Bueno pues aquí nos tenéis es que nos hemos entretenido un rato- respondió la antropóloga.  
-Yo pensaba que os lo habíais pensado mejor y que no querías hacer el ridículo Seely. Además tenéis cara de no haber pasado una buena noche…- Apuntó Robin  
-La noche a sido esplendida, es mas la repetiría- Respondió mordazmente Booth. A lo que su compañera añadió:  
-¿Mas de lo que repetimos anoche, Seely?  
Booth se quedo sorprendido, la miro y ella le pregunto con la mirada…  
- Creo que tendrias que ser mas tiempo Roxy, así el canvio no me dejara tan estupefacto- le susurro tan cerca del oido que sus labios rozaron el oido de ella y sin más vacilación se adentraron al interior del edificio.  
Mientras se dirigían a su sala. Brennan le recordaba que actuarían como Roxy y Toni, que no le tuviera miedo y que le llamara cielo y no Huesos.

En seguida entra la juez-les indico una joven secretaria.  
-Booth pareces tenso, cálmate ya veras como todo va bien.- le intentaba tranquilizar su compañera.  
-Gracias, gracias – repitió con una sonrisilla nerviosa  
-Tienes que leer mas, últimamente gracias es lo único que sabes decir.  
Booth se quedo mirando a su Huesos, cuanto le costaría no llamarla así en las próximas horas.  
-Buenos días,-saludo una mujer de mediana edad- Soy la juez Martínez veamos que tenemos aquí…  
Todos los presentes se sentaron.  
-Un caso de custodia. Veo que los ingresos son mucho mayores por parte de la Sra. Booth.  
-Disculpe, soy Temperance Brennan….  
-No conviene corregir a la juez-le especto David.  
-….bueno de hecho vosotros tampoco estáis casados. Así que conviene especificarlo.- acabo de decir la antropóloga.

-Ya veo… ¿Bueno vivís juntos?-pregunto la juez  
-Sí.-respondieron a la vez los cuatro.  
-¿Desde cuando?  
Brennan cogió la mano del agente y así con los dedos entrelazados respondieron:  
-Hace 2 meses  
David sonrió con aires de suficiencia.  
-Hace 2 años.  
-Ya veo…Los Srs. Booth- Brennan carraspeo- disculpe Booth y Brennan pueden mantener mejor a Parker pero por otra parte Booth es un agente, y tiene un trabajo de riesgo… ¿Y porque es ahora cuando queréis reclamar la custodia del chico?  
-Vera se van a mudar a Paris y van a alejar a Parker de todo lo conocido. Su vida esta aquí con nosotros pero dado que eso no lo pueden entender…- añadió el agente mirando a David.  
- Según estudios realizados dicen que es una situación traumática alejar a un chico tan pequeño de su cultura, su idioma, sus amigos, parte de su familia…  
- De acuerdo, doctora Brennan no hace falta que siga.- le corto Martínez- Bien, se les enviara una carta avisándoles de cuando será el juicio. Ahora si me disculpan…- y dicho esto se levanto y salio de la sala. Dejando a David con mal sabor de boca y a la antropóloga y a Booth con un sonrisa en la cara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por los coments y siento la tardanza he estado muy os dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero que os guste.  
Helen**

* * *

-Bueno, tampoco ha sido para tanto ¿no, Huesos?- pregunto Booth ya de camino al Jeffersonian.

-De verdad, me esperaba más. Toda la noche en vela para resolver la cuestión en 10 minutos, resulta decepcionante….- razono la antropóloga.  
- A ti lo que te resulta decepcionante es el poco tiempo en el que te he tenido que tratar como mi chica.- y acto seguido aparco el coche, en la entrada del instituto y se apoyo sobre el asiento de ella.

-Vamos Booth, si esto apenas acaba de comenzar. ¡A ti te decepciona que a mi no me decepcione!- de nuevo comenzaba ese coqueteo, ese cruza de miradas desviadas hacia los labios de cada uno, esas palabras que se decían y las que se pensaban….

- Disculpa Huesos, creo que me he perdido. Yo no estoy decepcionado, estoy alegre, eufórico es más bien la palabra. ¡Tengo la oportunidad de luchar por mi hijo!

-Y bla, bla, bla. Sabes es la primera vez en mi vida que llego tarde al trabajo, y ahora llega la parte complicada. No te excedas en tus funciones Seely.

-¡Oh, vamos Temperance! Fijo que eres tú la que cruza la línea. ¿Quién fue la que me beso bajo el muérdago? Fuiste tú la que se aprovecho de mí, algún día me tocara devolvértela…

-Ese día no será hoy.- abrió la puerta y Booth casi se cae en el asiento que antes ocupaba su compañera.-Venga, ahora oiremos los gritos de Angela resonar por todo el Jeffersonian.

Ambos entraron y volvió a coger a su amiga por la cintura.

-¿Siempre eres tan posesivo con tus novias?-pregunto mirando la mano que le rodeaba.

-Ya sabes, Macho alfa.- le digo sonriéndole.- ¿ Es que no te gusta?

-No es que me desagrade….-contestación que provoco una amplia sonrisa en el agente.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Brennan:

-¿Cam, has podido localizar ya a Brennan?- preguntaba una impaciente Angela

-No, tiene el móvil apagado. No hay modo de dar con ella.

-¿Crees que le ha podido pasar algo?-Angela estaba preocupada. ¿Temperance llegando tarde al trabajo y por más de dos horas? Definitivamente algo le estaba sucediendo.

Hodgins entro en el despacho, con una carpeta en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso, Hodgins?- quiso averiguar Cam

- Esto es la razón por la que llevo buscando a Booth toda la mañana. ¿Lo habéis visto?

-Brennan tampoco aparece. ¿Qué les habrá ocurrido a ese par?- inquirió Saroyan  
Entonces a Ángela se le ilumino la cara:  
-¡Como no he caído antes! Pensar chicos esos dos llegando tarde…. Los dos ilocalizables…¿Vamos me seguís?

Antes de que los otros dos tuvieran la oportunidad de contestar la pareja entro en el despacho.

-¡¡CIELOOOO!! ¡Oh, cuanto me alegro!- y sin más divagación se tiro a los brazos de su amiga.

-Ángela, aparte de una severa sordera que voy a padecer por tu chillido yo también me alegro de verte.

-¿Huesos te veo luego, eh?- le digo Booth en un intento de escabullirse de la embarazosa situación que iba a cobrar vida.  
La antropóloga sonrió y se le acerco, cuando ya estaban lo suficiente cerca como para que sus narices se tocases le susurro de manera que nadie más pudiera oírle:

-Buen intento. Pero tú también te quedas, si no ¿como voy a soportar a los tres sola?

Booth suspiro y se sentó en el sofá que quedaba libre

-Bueno y explicarnos a que viene esta tardanza…-pregunto pícaramente Ángela

-Aprovechando que estáis todos… Hay algo que queremos deciros…- empezó a explicar Temperance.

-¡Dilo de una vez Brennan!- suplico la artista

- Seely y yo estamos saliendo.-concluyo

-¡DIOOOOOOOOOSSSS MIOOOO!- volvió a gritar Ángela a menos de dos pasos de Temperance.

-Definitivamente me voy a quedar sorda.- protesto la antropóloga.

-Por fin, cuatro años os ha costado, pero finalmente lo habéis admitido.-colaboró Hodgins.

-Bueno, creo que ahora si que me voy- Booth se puso de pie.

-Cielo, me has de explicar TODO. Ven a mi despacho- La artista cogió a la doctora de la mano y la fue arrastrando hasta la salida antes de abandonar definitivamente el despacho se giro hacia su "novio" y le suplico:  
-Rescátame

El agente no pudo sin más reírse y dejar que las dos amigas intercambiaran sus confidencias.

Cuando ya abandonaron la estancia, Hodgins se llevo a Booth y Cam fue a ocupar su puesto.

-Eh, tío hemos de ir al despacho de Ángela.-le propuso el entomólogo.

-¿Sabes qué? Algunos tenemos trabajo

-Venga Booth, ¿Seguro que no quieres saber que dicen de nosotros las chicas?

-Tienes razón hay que ir al despacho de Ángela

Ambos sigilosamente fueron hacia allí, entreabrieron la puerta, por suerte para ellos las dos amigas estaban de espaldas y gracias a los chillidos de Angela nadie noto el leve crujido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Y como besa?- pregunto la artista. Booth se sonrojo al instante y su compañera hizo lo mismo.

-Bien.

-¿Solo bien? Vamos explícame mas. ¿Cómo fue vuestro primer beso?

Brennan evoco los recuerdos de aquella navidad bajo el muérdago y una sonrisa acudió a la cara sin ser llamada.

-Nuestro primer beso…fue bajo el muérdago hace seis meses.

-INCREIBLE. ¿Seis meses y no me dices nada?

-Bueno… Es que entonces aun no éramos novios

-No importa. Deberías habérmelo dicho.

-Lo siento, perdóname a cambio te contare como fue.

Ángela no pudo resistirse a semejante trato y ánimo a su amiga a que le confesara todo.

-Estábamos en mi despacho y tenía colgado el muérdago, tras un empujón de Caroline los dos quedamos debajo y le bese, pensé que quería separarse y por eso le cogí de las solapas de su chaqueta, en ese momento me olvide de todo, solo importábamos él y yo. Esto me recuerda que me debe un chicle.

Los tres oyentes se quedaron estupefactos y boquiabiertos.

-¿Como puede ser que esa fiscal se me adelantara? Ella en nada consiguió que os besarais y yo llevo mas de una encerrona para que os dijerais al menos lo que sentíais.

-Bueno hubierais formado un buen equipo.

-Tienes razón, Brennan. ¿Y en la cama?

-¡Ángela! Eso no te lo voy a contar

-Cielo, recuerda tu trato, a demás tu siempre me lo has contado y yo siempre te cuento. ¿Vamos como fue vuestra primera vez?

-Creo que es suficiente. Voy a entrar- le susurro Booth al entomólogo.- ¿Eh, chicas como va eso?

Temperance suspiro aliviada, había llegado en el momento adecuado.


End file.
